Teddy's First Kiss
by Lizzy Pheonix
Summary: Teddy has someone specific in mind for who he wants his first kiss to be and he'll go to any lengths necessary to make it happen. Round Three Entry To The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. Chaser 3 Rarepair Challenge Teddy L/Oliver W


Written for Round 3 of The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Rare-pairs

Prompts: Wonder, "Pretend that didn't happen.", Blue

Pairing: Teddy L./Oliver W.

Word Count: 2,675

Disclaimer: References to Quidditch teams are based on projected rankings the 1999 statistics listed in "Quidditch Through the Ages". Any mentions of teams in Fire the Canon's Quidditch League FF Competition are purely coincidental and only intended to add to the realistic flow of the story.

**Teddy's First Kiss**

Teddy considered himself thoughtfully in the mirror. His godfather, Harry, was set to pick him up any moment to take him to an unknown destination. Harry had a habit of not telling Teddy what his plans were. As a child Teddy enjoyed the extra element of mystery added to his visits with Harry, but he was sixteen now, and not knowing was quickly losing its appeal. Sometimes he would try to get a step ahead, asking Ginny for her opinion as to how he should dress, but Harry's insistence on the element of surprise meant she rarely had constructive advice to give. As punishment for his godfather's lack of information, Teddy chose to wear his bright green Slytherin T-shirt to pair with his denim blue jeans. He found his appearance to be quite handsome, especially since he was going with Harry's green eyes and messy black hair today.

The sound of the floo flaring to life pulled Teddy's attention from his mirror. As he made his way toward the steps, Teddy started at a run but slowed to a more dignified walk when he realized what he was doing. He quickly found his godfather leaning against the wall by the fireplace. Normally, Teddy's grandmother Andromeda would be there to greet Harry, but she went out for tea with her sister. This was something she'd been doing more often as time wore on and they both put the war and their differences behind them. Seeing Harry had chosen to wear a Puddlemere United Jersey sent a rush of excitement through Teddy. Today was the big game between Puddlemere and Uncle Ron's precious Chudley Cannons.

"No way," Teddy exclaimed with wide eyes.

Harry grinned. "What?"

"Don't play with me, Harry!" Teddy exclaimed as he clutched his chest. "My heart can't take it! Are we going to the Puddlemere United game? Because Uncle Ron told me it was impossible to get tickets!"

"Impossible? To get tickets to the biggest game of the season? The game that will make or break the Chudley Cannons, possibly putting them in contention for the League Cup for the first time in over a century? Is that the game you're asking about, Teddy?" Harry asked, his eyes dancing with mirth.

"Harry!" Teddy whined desperately. "You know Puddlemere is my team! You know if they beat the Cannons there's no stopping them! They could get the World Cup!"

His godfather kept a cool facade. "If I did somehow – against all odds – lay hands on those tickets, you know your Uncle Ron would murder me if he ever found out that I took you instead of him, yes? This would have to be one of those super secret bonding moments between godfather and godson, never to be spoken of in mixed company – ever." Harry warned.

Teddy nodded his head so fast it started to ache. He watched as Harry slowly raised his hand, turning it to show it was empty before suddenly, with all the flare of a muggle magician, snapped his fingers. A dramatic cloud of smoke appeared and as it cleared, two tickets for one of the biggest games of the year appeared in Harry's hand.

Staring at them in wonder for a few moments, Teddy looked up at Harry and grinned. "Well what are we waiting for?! Let's GO!" Teddy exclaimed, shaking his head so that when he met Harry's gaze again he did so with hair and eyes the exact shades of blue and gold as the Puddlemere logo.

Harry laughed and reached out to grab Teddy's arm, apparating them to the field.

* * *

Teddy screamed himself hoarse by the time Puddlemere Seeker Jeremy Blout caught the Snitch. The game was as beautiful as it was brutal, and Teddy was sure the Cannons would have won were it not for Oliver Wood. Puddlemere's Keeper performed like a work of art as he twisted and spun, diverting shot after shot pushed through by desperate Chasers. Twice Oliver had been almost knocked from his broom as the Cannon's Beaters became desperate, but both times he hung on and kept blocking.

"Is it true you used to know Oliver Wood?" Teddy asked his godfather as they made their way down the flights of steps and out of the stands.

Harry sent him an amused grin. "Who do you think landed me the tickets?" he asked.

Teddy could only gape at him. "You talked to Oliver Wood – recently?!" He finally exclaimed.

Harry only laughed and gave Teddy a nod. "I don't suppose you want to meet him?" he teased. "I mean, he did tell me the floo address for the team's after party... but I don't imagine you'd much enjoy it."

"NO WAY! Oh, please, Harry! Please – please – please, I'll do anything! Please!" Teddy pleaded, causing Harry to laugh again before finally relenting. Harry led him over to one of the queues for the Floos that lined the outer wall of the Quidditch Stadium. Harry pulled Teddy into the floo next to him and held his elbow firmly to keep them from getting separated. Teddy rolled his eyes, Harry had been doing the same thing since Teddy was five, but was too excited to complain out loud.

"United Puddle Steppers" Harry clearly spoke, and Teddy looked at him in surprise. Before he could question what kind of stupid Floo address that was, they were whisked away.

Moments later, they stepped out of the floo into a victory party that was already in full swing. Harry kept a firm hand on Teddy's elbow and leaned over to speak in his ear. "Now you stick close to me. We won't stay long – Ginny's expecting me back and your grandmother would have my blood if she found out I took you to this sort of party."

Teddy nodded his understanding as his eager eyes drank up the festivities around him. The room was all blue, blue furniture, blue walls, even the punch bowl held some sort of strange blue punch. People were cheering and talking loudly about the game. Looking around, Teddy spotted a few celebrities and even Lee Jordan – a reporter for the International Quidditch Review. It didn't take long, however, for Teddy to realize the team had yet to arrive. This left him standing somewhat morose at his godfather's side while Harry was pulled into a spirited discussion of Blout's use of the Wronski Feint by Viktor Krum. Teddy was excited to see the famous Seeker, of course, but when Teddy took in his hunched shoulders, hooked nose and black hair, he just couldn't compare with the gorgeous and talented Oliver Wood.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of waiting, the team arrived. They were greeted with cheers by their gathered friends. For the first time, Teddy saw Oliver Wood up close. He was magnificent. His brown hair was longer than he'd kept it last season and just fell to his eyes. His face was pulled into a wide happy smile as various admirers clapped him on the back, taking Teddy's breath away. After several long moments, Teddy intently watching as Oliver greeted various friends his eyes seemed to locate Harry in the crowd. As he drew closer Teddy felt like couldn't breathe.

"Harry! It's good to see you!" Oliver exclaimed, reaching out his hand.

Harry shook it with a smile on his face. "Oliver, thanks for the tickets mate! You made my godson's year I think."

This drew Oliver's attention to Teddy who felt the heat building on his face. Bravely he looked up and met Oliver's chocolate brown eyes. "You were magnificent," he said breathlessly before realizing how that sounded, now flushing even worse.

Harry gave Teddy an odd look but nodded. "It's true. All that obsessive practice seems to have payed off."

"Oi, Harry!"

Harry turned to face Lee Jordan who was waving at him furiously. Harry sent Oliver an apologetic grin. "I'll be right back." Harry assured them both before dashing off, leaving Teddy and Oliver more or less alone.

Oliver turned to Teddy. "I like the hair," he told him, reaching out to ruffle Teddy's gold and blue tresses.

Teddy blushed, but wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste. He was Slytherin, but his father had been a Gryffindor, so he did his best to muster up some bravery. "I'm a huge fan," he told Oliver, speaking quickly in case his godfather came back. "If you ever wanted to get together, you know, for a drink or whatever, you could owl me." Teddy finished speaking by looking up at him from beneath his eyelashes in the way Victorie had once told him was absolutely irresistible.

For a second Oliver froze, looking totally shocked before he shook his head and reached out to pat Teddy on the shoulder. "Look Teddy, you're a cute kid, and I've no doubt if you were a few years older and well – not Harry's godson I'd probably take you up on that but—"

Before Oliver could finish the let down that was pretty much killing Teddy with embarrassment, Teddy stopped him. "Pretend that didn't happen."

"What didn't happen?" Harry's voice behind Teddy made him jump about a foot in the air.

Oliver gave him a pitying look. "That beating we took from the Bats last year. I try not to think about it, you know. They're the team to beat this year as well, but I'm sure Puddlemere can take them. We've just got to practice harder." As he spoke, Teddy saw an almost maniacal glint grow in those gorgeous brown eyes.

Harry just laughed. "Oh, yeah, the Bats are brutal this year. Their new chasers are really a force to be seen."

"It's us or them for the Cup, but I know we can beat them. I feel it in my bones. Just as long as we keep up with our practices," Oliver added as his lips pulled into a determined line.

"Well you keep on it, Oliver, and I'm sure you'll be unstoppable. We've got to be off though; Gin promised to wait up." Harry told him, shaking his hand once more.

"It was good to see you too, Harry! We've got to meet up and have a couple drinks soon – catch up properly," Oliver told him warmly.

"Owl me, and I'll be there." Harry agreed as he pulled Teddy toward the floo.

* * *

After Harry left to return to his home, Teddy discovered an owl from his grandmother telling him she'd decided to stay over with her sister to help take care of her as Narcissa was feeling very ill. She advised him he could stay the night with Harry or stay at home, provided he didn't have any visitors over. Teddy decided to stay at home, his mind chaotic with the words Oliver Wood had used to turn him down.

_If you were a few years older and well - not Harry's godson..._

The more he thought about it the more he thought he could work around that, really it was a minor problem. After all, he could be older, and with this thought in mind he found himself in front of his mirror once more. He changed his hair from the bright blue and gold to a sandy brown. His eyes became a dark distinctive blue that Teddy knew would be eye catching, but not so much as to give him away. Focusing a bit harder, he made his face thinner and his jaw bone more defined. Eyeing the changes with a critical eye, Teddy decided a bit of facial hair would not go amiss and gave himself a rough coating of stubble just a tad darker than his hair. Now he looked older - and more importantly – pretty hot. He changed into a black T-shirt but kept the same jeans knowing they were his most flattering pair. He could still see the shadow of his true features but only because he was looking for them.

As Teddy walked back toward the Floo, he tried not to think of what Harry would say if he found out about this. Instead, he thought about Oliver's brown eyes and broad, Quidditch-toned shoulders. He tried to imagine Oliver's pink lips pressing against his own and the idea that he could make it happen was enough to push him through the floo. Teddy soon stepped back into the party that was still going just as strong as it had been an hour ago when he left.

Teddy navigated the party with more confidence than he felt as he searched for Oliver. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest he was sure those passing by could hear it, but he kept on. He'd come this far, he could go a bit further. Finally, he found Oliver off to the side of the party, drinking some of that strange blue punch and animatedly discussing strategy with one of his beaters. The beater, Carlotta Oldridge, looked like she'd much rather be celebrating her recent victory than discussing strategy, and when Teddy stepped up to the conversation she immediately threw her arm around him.

"Oliver! Have you met my old friend—" she glanced at Teddy, as if she were hoping he'd go along with it.

"—Theodore," he provided quickly.

"My old friend Theo? He's a huge fan of talking strategy aren't you, Theo?"

Teddy nodded quickly and in return, Carlotta graced him with a warm smile. "So you just go over everything with Theo here, and he'll fill me in later. See you!"

Carlotta was gone before Oliver could do more than blink in confusion at the spot where she'd been standing. The amount of time it took Oliver to focus in on Teddy told him that his Keeper had already had a lot to drink. Teddy didn't mind though, because when Oliver finally focused on him he wore an expression of obvious appreciation.

"Do you even know her?" Oliver asked.

Teddy gave a shy smile before shaking his head. "No, but I don't mind. I was hoping to get a chance to talk to you."

Oliver scoffed. "Beaters! They're all the same – don't care about strategy. They just want to hit people!" He paused, eyeing Teddy up and down once more. "Suppose it could be worse though. Theo was it?"

This time, Teddy really smiled as he nodded in agreement to his new favorite nickname.

Oliver smiled back at him. "Well Theo, was Carlotta right? Are you a huge fan of talking strategy?"

"Oh, yes." Teddy replied with a nod.

"Then lets get you a drink,_ sexy_."

Teddy and Oliver talked long into the night. Well, more like Oliver talked and Teddy listened. Oliver was a genius at Quidditch. He described strategies and moves that Teddy had never dreamed of. As they talked, more of the strange blue punch was consumed, and both men seemed to drift closer and closer to each other. Before he knew it, Teddy found himself pressed against Oliver's broad, Quidditch-toned chest and looking into deep, brown eyes as Oliver talked on about different blocking strategies.

Oliver glanced down at him and seemed to lose his train of thought. "You've got the bluest eyes I've ever seen," he told him, his tone surprised – as if he'd only just noticed.

Teddy blushed, and this seemed to be enough encouragement for Oliver, who was suddenly moving closer. Teddy couldn't breathe. His heart felt like it was going to explode from his chest as Oliver closed the slight distance between them to press their lips together.

Oliver's lips were firm and insistent against Teddy's own, and after so much to drink the kiss was a bit sloppy. Oliver tasted like alcohol and the too-sweet flavor of blue punch, but Teddy didn't care. It was needy and desperate. Teddy was already dizzy from drinking, but Oliver's kiss left him breathless. When it was over, all Teddy could do was grin stupidly. As first kisses went – Teddy thought his was probably the best.

* * *

Author's notes: Hope you loved it. Please Review


End file.
